Know Your Stars
by Dekoda DeSoto
Summary: Hilarious interviews that involve harrassing the characters! YAY!
1. Inuyasha Interview

(Please note that underlined and _italizised _words are the Narrator. **Bold **is me whenever I feel like saying something.)

**Know Your Stars!!**

After escaping a fight from Kagome, and no 'sits', Inuyasha traveled off into the forest. He just got done killing off a demon. Now he's taking a small break, sitting on a tall tree branch, letting the sun rays shine on him.

_Today's interviewer is no other than Inuyasha!_

Inuyasha: Huh, what? Who said that?!

_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars!_

Inuyasha: What the &# is going on?!

_Hey, watch your language! You're being interviewed!_

Inuyasha: Oh...

_Anywho, Inuyasha... has been caught seeing Kagome in the hot sprigs._

Inuyasha: WHAT?! No I haven't!! That was probably Miroku!

_See? Inuyasha just said that it was probably him a week ago._

Inuyasha: GRAHHH!! Don't make me go Soul Stealer on your #& !

_Did he just say that he was gonna rape my #&?_

**Kuyoko: NARRATOR!! You can't say stuff like that! **

_Why..?_

**Kuyoko: Because you're the narrator! It's ok for the interviewer to say stuff like that, but not you!**

Inuyasha: HA!!

_Inuyasha was seen trying to touch Miroku's butt!!_

Inuyasha: OK!! THAT'S IT!! IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!

_HAHAHAHA!! What're you aiming at?!_

Inuyasha: DAMMIT!! Where are you?!

**Kuyoko: NO ONE CUT THAT OUT?! Ok, who is supposed to cut out cuss words?!**

_You missed again, idiot!_

Inuyasha: ARGH!! That's it!!

_That's what you said last time._

Inuyasha: ... I'm leaving...

_Now you know your star!!_

Inuyasha: THEY KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!!

_And Inuyasha has left the building! Or in this case, the forest! Join us next time on, Know Your Stars!!_

**Kuyoko: I sooo fired that guy. He was #& sleeping!!**

_Then who's cutting out the cuss words now?_

**Kuyoko: Oh, I hired another guy. He's a hott emo guy! **

_Oooooh, that changes EVERYTHING!! Yet again, join us next time on, Know Your Stars! _


	2. Miroku Interview

(Please note that underlined and _itilisized _words are the Narrator. **Bold **is me whenever I feel like talking.)

**Know Your Stars!**

Miroku was just wondering through the woods, looking for some sticks for fire. He was told to by Sango because he just so happened to "rub" her butt a bit. After picking up many sticks for the fire, he sat down on a HUGE tree root.

_Our second victim, I mean, interviewer is Miroku!_

Miroku: Eh..?

_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars!_

Miroku: The #&?

_Miroku! Young ears! Your being interviewed!_

Miroku: Oh! Well, my apologies.

_Yeah. Anywho, Miroku secretly wants to rape Sango._

Miroku: What!? No I- ... Ok yeah I kinda do...

_See, he- whoa... he actually admitted it...wow... weirdo..._

Miroku: Well it's the truth...

_Um... well...OH!! Miroku wants Inuyasha to hold and cuddle him!_

Miroku: NO!! That goes against my ways!

_Heh... he just said that would totally help his perverted ways._

Miroku: You #&!!

**Kuyoko: &#! Doesn't anyone NOT cuss?! Ok, the next person who &# cusses, Imma kick their &#!**

_Your cussing..._

Miroku: Yeah...

**Kuyoko: Not counting me, because I run this show.**

Miroku: ... Well that's not fair...

_Yeah..._

**Kuyoko: SHUT UP AND GET BACK TO THE SHOW!!**

_Ok, well... Miroku secretly wanted to be a fluffy bunny when he was a kid._

Miroku: How did you- I mean... NO I DIDN'T!!

_...Ok, you know what... screw this, there is no insulting him! Unless it includes gayness! I don't feel like adding gay stuff, so yeah, bye._

**Kuyoko: Did... did she just leave?! That &#! She better get her #& back here!! Miroku, stay! I'll be right back!**

Miroku: Ummmm... yeah... ooohh look at the time. I better go back to Sango.

(Later on)

_Why the #& did you drag me back here?!_

**Kuyoko: Because!! Now finish interview- hey... where did he go?**

_... Now you know your star!!_

**Kuyoko: ... Screw this... I'm going to bed...**

_Join us next time on, Know Your Stars! We're going to stalk, I mean interview, Koga!_


	3. Koga Interview

(Please note that underlined and _itilisized _words are the Narrator. **Bold **is me whenever I feel like talking.)

**Know Your Stars!**

Koga was speed running through the land. After escaping Ayame, he had to find another place to hide. He saw a cave that looked deep enough so that no one could see into it's depths. He quickly ran into the cave and sat down in the far corner of the cave wall.

_Here is our next bum of an interviewer!_

Koga: I heard that! By the way, who IS that...?

_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars!_

Koga: GOD&#! Who is it?!

_Oh, my God. Don't &# cuss!! You're on a #& interviewing show!! _

**Kuyoko: &#! What did I say?! **

_GOD!! I haven't got a chance to insult him yet, and your already up my &#!_

**Kuyoko: ARRGGHH!! **

Koga: The #& is going on...?

_You're being interviewed. Now, Koga loves the smell of other people makin' babies in the mornin'._

Koga: The &# does that mean..?

_It means you like the smell of other people's sex smell in the morning..._

Koga: EEEWWW!! GOD!! That &# is nasty!!

_Bwahahahahahahahaaa!!_

**Kuyoko: For the love of #& God! Narrator! Stop making people say cuss words!**

_I'm not making them!!_

Koga: Ok, seriously-

_Xm-ly_

Koga: ... Why are you hear?!

_... Koga wants to &# himself!!_

Koga: THAT'S IT!!

_That's what Inuyasha said._

Koga: ARRGGGHHH!!

_Stop spin kicking the air... HEY! Don't hurt the cave walls! They did nothing to you!!_

Koga: AAAHHH!!

_I really hope there will be a cave-in._

**Kuyoko: Stop hoping for people to die...**

Ayame: Koga? Sweetie, are you in there?

Koga: Aaahh &#...

_Good luck._

**Kuyoko: Yeah, good luck.**

Koga: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Ayame: Koga! Wait for me!!

_Now you know your star! And Koga is gone, gone, gone!! Join us next time on, Know Your Stars! We're going to interview Naraku next... oh fun..._


	4. Naraku Interview

(Please note that underlined and _itilisized _words are the Narrator. **Bold **is me whenever I feel like talking.)

**Know Your Stars!**

After telling Kagura, Kanna, and some other incarnation to go stalk someone, Naraku lays back in the corner of the wall. Of course, he has absolutly NOTHING to do, because he can't go out and do it HIMSELF!! Why you ask? Because he's lazy like that, that's why! But anywho, Naraku is laying in the corner in one of many rooms in his manson.

_Here is out next lazy &# of a star!_

Naraku: Hmm..?

_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars!_

Naraku: ...

_Wow... he's the first to NOT cuss..._

Naraku: &# where is that coming from...?

_GOD&#!! What is UP with you people and CUSSING?!_

**Kuyoko: The hott emo dude quiiiiiitttt!!**

_GASP!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!_

Naraku: ...

**Kuyoko: He said that everyone cusses too much on this show!! Imma be right back, I'm going to go find another hott emo guy. DON'T CUSS!!**

_Oooook... on with the show!! Naraku! You're being interviewed._

Naraku: ...

_Y-yes... well... Naraku... secretly wants a fluffy bunny as a pet and name him Miroku..._

Naraku: That goes against my evil and all powerful ways... you shall perish...

_Yeah, yeah. That's what you always say._

Naraku: You bitch!!

_HEY!! Don't you fucking cuss at me!! Besides, we're not allowed to cuss until Kuyoko comes back with someone to cut out the cuss words... OH SHIT!! I MEAN!! OH CRAP!_

Naraku: Kukuku... you're sooo gonna get it...

_SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU YARD RAPER!!_

Naraku: Yard raper...?

**Kuyoko: Ok, I'm back! Did either of you cuss while** **I was gone?**

_Nope, not at all..._

Naraku: Well, she--

_Naraku likes to lick cat butts!!_

Naraku: I shall slay you now...

_Just try it you lazy &#..._

Naraku: Hold on... let me get up... then you shall DIE!!

**Kuyoko: For the love of God... why do you always do that to the interviewer..?**

_Because it's fuuuun!_

Naraku: ... Screw this... I'll get Kagura to do it when she gets back...

_Yeah, I'm sure you will. Anywho, that's all the time we have today! Now you know your star!_

Naraku: They will never know anything about me...

_Yes, well... join us next time on Know Your Stars! Our next person is Hoj-... no wait... why are we not doing Hojo? I have TONS of insults for Hojo!! ... But... fine... next is Kagome!_


	5. Kagome Interview

(Please note that underlined and _itilisized _words are the Narrator. **Bold **is me whenever I feel like talking. And now the cuss-word-cutter-outer guy's is **bold **and underlined.)

**Know Your Stars!**

Kagome was inside Kaede's house finishing the lunch she was going to bring when the gang set out. She put the top on the bento and set it to the side until it's time to go. She sighed out of tiredness and went over to her sleeping bag. She gets in it and closes her eyes, just for a few minutes.

_Here is what I'd like to call 'Too Lazy To Do Shit'_

Kagome: WHO?! WHAT?!

_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars!_

Kagome: ...

_Today we're doing Kagome! How are you Kagome?_

Kagome: &# tired....

_Ok, well... I'm betting that Kagome secretly wishes that Inuyasha were here with her._

Kagome: WHAT THE &#?! No I don't!

_Don't deny it. God, we ALL know it's true! You kissed the guy one time for christ's sakes!_

Kagome: THAT WAS IN A &# MOVIE!!

_You actually knew that was a movie?_

**Kuyoko: How did you people get off subject?**

_I don't know... hey I never got to ask you, but did you find another hott emo dude?_

**Kuyoko: Oh yeah. His name is Ash! Isn't that sexy??**

**Ash: No, no.. please... I'm only here to cut out cuss words.**

Kagome: Ohhh.. he does sound hott.

**Kuyoko: I KNOW RIGHT?!**

_Well... let's get back to business... soooo Kagome... some people told me that you've told them that you've had some... well... dreams... is there something you'd like to tell us?_

Kagome: WHAT THE &# ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!

_You don't have to hide it...Yoshi told me._

Kagome: There is no &# person in this village named Yoshi.

_According to my game there is._

Kagome: Game...?

_Yeah. My Inuyasha: Secret Of The Cursed Mask game. There's a person in there named Yoshi._

Kagome: Well, just because there's a person in the game named Yoshi, doesn't mean there's one here.

_... [cough] Kagome wears naughty things under her clothes in hopes that Inuyasha will find them [cough]_

Kagome: I totally heard that, you &#!!

**Kuyoko: You're doing it again...**

_What?_

Kagome: I'm gonna purify your &#

_How can you? You can't even SEE me!_

**Kuyoko: Um... Narrator...**

Kagome: HIT THE MARK!!

_Heey! She says that in my ga- OOWW!! You &#!_

Kagome: Heh, heh.

**Ash: Oh, thats gotta hurt...**

_YOU &# THINK?!?!_

**Kuyoko: But, how did she hit you?**

Kagome: Whenever I say 'hit the mark' it literally 'hits the mark'.

_I would sooo make a VERY insulting fact about you if I could &# think!_

**Kuyoko: Yes, well... Ash, don't you think it's time for is to end the show before the Narrator does somethign she'll regret?**

**Ash: Yeah.. besides I wanna [whisper whisper]**

**Kuyoko: ... Ehehehehehehehehehehehh!! **

_I really don't wanna know... well it IS time for us to go... well I GUESS now you know your star!_

Kagome: Heh, I totally kicked your &#!

_Don't &# push it... anyway, next is... how the &# did Hojo get in our girl file?_

**Kuyoko: Oh, he didn't. Someone wanted us to do Hobo, I mean, Hojo! I laughed sooo hard when they said that.**

_HAHAHAHA!! That's great! Well, you heard us! Next is Hobo! I mean Hojo! See you next time on Know Your Stars!_


	6. Hojo Interview

(Please note that underlined and _itilisized _words are the Narrator. **Bold **is me whenever I feel like talking. And now the cuss-word-cutter-outer guy's is **bold **and underlined.)

**Know Your Stars!**

Hojo was wondering down the street with a bunch of crap to give to Kagome. God knows why, but he's just a moron like that. Anyway, there he is, stroling down the street. Ladida. Oh, here comes a widdle doggy! Ruff ruff little doggy! Are you gonna steal Hojo's goodies? Hojo gets this look on his face (the same look he gives Kagome whenever he's confused about something she says) and starts to backaway. The little doggy barks at him and he hightails it outta there! Later on in a alley, he's resting.

_You have GOT to be the most wimpeist kid!_

Hojo: Huh, what?

_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars!_

Hojo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

_OMG!! SHUT THE & UP!!_

Hojo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

**Kuyoko: OMG!! SHUT HIM UP!!**

**Ash: Can I like, bleep out his yelling?!**

**Kuyoko: I doubt it!**

Hojo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

_OMG!! NO WONDER KAGOME DOESN'T LIKE HIM!!_

Hojo: Oh, you know Kagome?

_..._

**Ash: ...**

**Kuyoko: ...**

_Um, yes... _

Hojo: OOOHH!! How is she doing? Does she still have that awful frogs legs cancer?

_Frogs legs cancer...?_

**Kuyoko: Wow, her grandpa really IS running out of sicknesses...**

Hojo: Well? Is she doing better?!

_NO!! She's still running a &# high frog feaver!_

Hojo: Oh...

_Now... YOU!! You're being interveiwed... God knows why though..._

Hojo: OH! Ok!

_Yeah... well... when Hojo was a little girl- I mean boy, he wanted to skip and sing the "Lollipop" song._

Hojo: Huh? That's a complete lie... and did you say I was a girl?

_Of course not! Heh heh..._

**Kuyoko: I can't believe he hasn't cussed yet...**

**Ash: Yeah... today's gonna be easy!**

_Anywho... Hojo was chased in this alley way because of some widdle doggy! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!! WIMP!!_

Hojo: But... but...

_HAHAHAHAHAAA!! How the &# are you the popular guy?_

Hojo: I... um...

_You're as dumb as an empty acorn!_

**Kuyoko: Um... Narrator...**

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!_

Hojo:... THAT IS &# IT!! YOU LITTLE &#!! YOU HAVE NO &# IDEA WHAT I HAVE TO & LIVE THROUGH!!

_..._

Hojo: I HAVE TO GO TO &# SCHOOL, SEE IF THAT &# KAGOME IS THERE, TRY TO &# HIT ON HER, THEN GET &# BLOWN AWAY BECAUSE I'M TOO &# "EMPTY HEADED"!

_..._

**Ash: Dude...**

**Kuyoko: &#...**

_Well, that's all the time we have here folks!_

Hojo: OH, NO YOU DON'T YOU LITTLE &#!!

_Now you know your star! For real!_

Hojo: THEY WILL NEVER &# KNOW THE REAL &# ME!!!

_Next is Shippo! I have nooo idea why he's in our girl file, but he is! Join us next time on Know Your Stars!_


	7. Shippo Interview

(Please note that underlined and _itilisized _words are the Narrator. **Bold **is me whenever I feel like talking. And now the cuss-word-cutter-outer guy's is **bold **and underlined.)

**Know Your Stars!**

Shippo was walking through the village, eating on a lollipop, and humming (like he usually does). The villagers still look at him weird because: 1. He looks like a girl; 2. He's eating a lollipop and humming; and 3. He's too small for his age. Which doesn't really bother him at all. Shippo stopped at the edge of the village, finnishing off his lollipop. He sat down and leaned on a tree, smacking his lips.

_God you're a little piggy, aren't you?_

Shippo: Huh, what?!

_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars!_

Shippo: W-what's g-g-goin' on here?

_Oh, don't be afraid you little scardy cat!_

Shippo: Hey! I'm not a cat! I'm a fox!

_Yeah, yeah, that's what you always say, you little racoon dog, you._

Shippo: I'M NOT A RACOON DOG!!

**Kuyoko: Stop doin' that!!**

_Doin' what?_

Shippo: [crys]

**Ash: See what you did? You made him cry!**

_Shut the &# up you retard!_

Shippo: GASP!! You said a dirty word!

_Arn't you 50 years old or something?!_

Shippo: Yeah, so?

_God, if your 50 years old and still a kid, God knows how old Inuyasha is!_

**Kuyoko: Dude! You know what I just figured out?!**

**Ash: What?**

**Kuyoko: Kagome's just 15!**

_No &# Schrlock.._

**Ash: I think you pronounced that wrong...**

_Oh, what do you know?!_

Shippo: Um... what are you guys here for anyway?

_OH YEAH!! You're being interveiwed!_

Shippo: Really?!

_Sure! Now, Shippo really knows that he's a racoon dog, he just doesn't want to admit it._

Shippo: NOT I'M NOT!!

_Whatever you say. WE know it's true! _

**Kuyoko: [giggles] Oh you...**

**Ash: Hm hm hm...**

_Ok, I reaaaaally didn't need to hear that!!_

Shippo: What are they doing? What are they doing??

_Um, you really don't wanna know... ANYWAY!! Shipp-_

**Kuyoko: Ah! Hehe! Aaaassshhh!**

**Ash: Heh heh, what?**

_Oh, my God... KUYOKO, ASH!! YOUNG FREAKIN' EARS!!_

Shippo: HEY!! I'm not a kid!!

_Yes you are, and besides, I wasn't just talking about you._

Shippo: Well, you're a meanie-butt-poopie-head-&#!

_Whoooaa!! Since when did YOU cuss!?_

Shippo: I didn't cuss...

_YOU JUST &# CUSSED AT ME!!_

Shippo: But... Inuyasha says it all the time to Kagome...

_Yeah, well, that's Inuyasha!_

**Kuyoko: Hey, I think that's all the time we have...**

_What?! Really?! Ugh!! I barely got to insult him! Ok, one more... SHIPPO IS A GIRL!! _

Shippo: HUH?! NO I'M NOT!!

_And THATS all the time we have folks! Now you know your star!_

Shippo: No they don't! You told lieeesss!!

_Join us next time on Know Your stars! Next we'll interview Sango! See ya!_


	8. Sango Interview

(Please note that underlined and _itilisized _words are the Narrator. **Bold **is me whenever I feel like talking. And now the cuss-word-cutter-outer guy's is **bold **and underlined.)

**Know Your Stars!**

Sango was walking through the forset with her demon slaying gear on. She had an irritated expression on her face. Only one reason why she'd have that face! Miroku. Yup, Miroku, yet again, rubbed her butt. A demon pops out and she forgets the pervy monk for just a second to kill off the demon. After the demon was killed, Sango leaned against a tree and closed her eyes, thinking about the pervy monk.

_Wow, awesome kill._

Sango: Huh..? Who's there?!

_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars!_

Sango: Show yourself!

_I would, if I could, but I can't. But anywhozle, your being interveiwed._

Sango: Oh, your that voice that Kagome heard. Well, what do you want with me..?

_God, didn't I just tell you? I'm interveiwing you! Now, Sango, you, no, WE all know that you LOVE it when Miroku touches your butt._

Sango: W-what?! No I d-don't! [blush]

_You're blushing!_

Sango: So what?!

_Or do you secretly like Inuyasha? I think you do..._

Sango: What the &#?!

**Kuyoko: You made her cuss! It was going well until you made her cuss!!**

_Oh, my God! Sue me!_

**Kuyoko: You know, I listened over the interview with Kagome, and SOMEBODY didn't bleep out the cuss word Narrator said...**

**Ash: Um... oops...?**

_You know, I DO have a name!_

**Kuyoko: You do? Then how come you put Narrator in your application?**

_I was messing with you! Haha._

**Kuyoko: Then what's your name?**

Sango: Um... I'm still here, ya know...

_It's Shannon._

**Kuyoko: Oh! That's one of my charater's name in one of my books!**

Sango: HELLO!?!?!

_Oh, right! Anywhozle. Sango, Sango, Sango... Did the great Oompaloompa rape you when you were a child?_

Sango: WHAT??!

_You heard me..._

**Kuyoko: [laughs sooo hard]**

**Ash: HAHAHAHA!! OMG! That was great! Ahahaha!**

Sango: What the &# is wrong with you people!?

_You know, we've been wondering the same thing..._

Miroku: Sangooo... are you here..?

_Oh, look. There's Miroku._

Sango: Oh, great...

Miroku: Sango! There you are!

**Kuyoko: MIROKU!! Why did you leave in the middle of your interveiw?!**

Miroku: Oh, my God... not them....

Sango: Yeah, they're interviewing ME now!

Miroku: I feel so sorry for you...

_What's that supposed to mean...?_

**Kuyoko: Yeah...**

**Ash: Dude, you better not have made my girl cry!!**

Miroku: I, uh, um...

**Kuyoko: [crys]**

**Ash: Oh, THATS IT!!**

_That's what Inuyasha said!_

**Ash: Stop sayin' that!**

(Beeping noise)

_Oh, MAN!! We ran out of time!_

**Ash: &#! You got off &# lucky, man!**

_Yes, well, now you know your stars!_

Sango & Miroku: NO THEY DON'T!!

Sango: You weren't even supposed to be apart of this interview!

Miroku: Well, I, um...

(They walk off)

_Yeaaaaahhh... well, join us next time on Know Your Stars! Next we're doing Kagura! See ya!_


	9. Kagura Interview

(Please note that underlined and _itilisized _words are the Narrator. **Bold **is me whenever I feel like talking. And now the cuss-word-cutter-outer guy's is **bold **and underlined. Anything or anyone else is just underlined.)

**Know Your Stars!**

Kagura was flying on her feather thingy, having a boring expression on her face as she usually does whenever she flys. She looks down and sees a giant oger demon. Since she's bored, she disides to just kill off the demon. After that, she rests under a tree.

_Well, that was awefully mean of you. And what's with you people and sitting under trees?_

Kagura: What...?

_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars!_

Kagura: What's going on here...?

_Why do you always say everything in a slow and low voice?_

Kagura: Who are you...?

_I'm Shannon a.k.a Narrator. You're being interviewed._

Kagura: Hmmm...

_Anywhozle, Kagura has a thing for Sesshomaru. And I swear to God if you deny that, I'll personally kill you. 'Cause we all know it's true!_

**Kuyoko: Stop threating people!!**

_Oh, for the love of God!!_

Kagura: There's two of you...?

**Ash: Three actually...**

Kagura: Wonderful...

_ANYWHOZLE!! As I was saying before I was RUDELY interupted, Kagura wants to get-it-on!_

Kagura: You &#!! No I &# don't!!

_Deniiiiial..._

Kagura: That's it! Dance of the Dead!!

_HOLY &#!!! ZOMBIESS!!!_

**Ash: COOL!!!!!**

**Kuyoko: AAAHHHH!!!! WHERE THE &# DID THEY COME FROM!?!?!**

Kagura: AHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!

_&#!! They're EVERYWHERE!!!!_

**Kuyoko: JESUS!!**

Jesus: You called?

**Ash: ...**

_..._

Kagura: ...

Zombies: ...

**Kuyoko: ...**

Jesus: Well...?

**Kuyoko: Um... sorry... it was a... false alarm..?**

Jesus: Oh, ok! Well, I guess I'll see you later, then.

(A few minutes later.)

_Well, theres something you don't see everyday!_

**Ash: This is turning out to be more like a sitcom than an interviewing show.**

**Kuyoko: Yeah, your right. NARRATOR!! Back to the interview!**

_Yeah, yeah. Hey, you! Get rid of the zombies!_

Kagura: Why don't you make me?

_Are you sure about that?_

Kagura: Try your best!

Naraku: KAGURA!! Get over here!

Kagura: &#...

_Pfft! _

Naraku: I remember you, you insolance little fool!!

_Did you actually use a big word?! Did he actually use a big word?!_

**Kuyoko: Yeah, I think he did!**

Kagura: Naraku, you know them...?

Naraku: Sadly...

_Lazy as usual..._

Naraku: I am not &# lazy!!

_Sure sure..._

**Kuyoko: Um... time's 'bout up...**

_&#!! Why do we have such short time?!?_

**Kuyoko: 'Cause not alot of people watch the show.**

_But... all those reviews..._

**Kuyoko: I know! I said the same thing. But all THEY said was, "They are just the same people from the beginning. you need MORE people to gain MORE time. Get my drift?" And I mumbled, "Yeah, and I can smell it, too." Then I started waving my hand and he looked at me weird.**

_Well, I guess we should be happy that we even HAVE the show, right?_

**Kuyoko: I was thinking that...**

Kagura and Naraku: ...

_Oh! Time's up! Now you know your star!!_

Kagura: They know nothing of me!!

_Whoa... that's kinda what Naraku said..._

Naraku: Shut the &# up you nucence!

_Fine, God! Be that way! _

Kagura and Naraku: We will.

(They go away)

_Well, anywhozle, join us next time on know your stars! Next time we're stalking Sesshomaru! Woooo!!_


	10. Sesshomaru Interview

(Please note that underlined and _itilisized _words are the Narrator. **Bold **is me whenever I feel like talking. And now the cuss-word-cutter-outer guy's is **bold **and underlined. Anything or anyone else is just underlined.)

**Know Your Stars!**

Sesshomaru was lazily walking on a path. Rin, Jaken, and that two or three headed demon, Momo I bevieve, were gone. Why? 'Cause Sesshomaru likes it like that, thats why! Sesshomaru has that lazy expression on his face like he usually does. He stops and sighs, closing his eyes in the process.

_God! Even though you were make-up, your still smexy!!_

Sesshomaru: I thought I wasn't alone...

_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars!_

Sesshomaru: ...

_Anywhozle, Sesshomaru, you're being interviewed!!_

Sesshomaru: Hmph..

_God... your quietness is just improving your hottness!_

**Ash: Oh, please!**

**Kuyoko: Actually... she has a point! [drool]**

Sesshomaru: I think you're just jealous...

**Ash: WHAT?!? Me, jealous of YOU?! HA!**

_I agree with Sesshomaru... [drool]_

**Kuyoko: But it's kinda weird that he actually said that!**

Sesshomaru: I can talk, you know... just not much around other people... but since I'm on an interviewing show... maybe. But I've heard about you...

_From who? Ooohh! You've talked to Inuyasha, haven't you? We all know that you secretly want to be his older brother who loves and plays with him._

Sesshomaru: That's going a little too far...

**Kuyoko: OMG!! His voice is sooo smexy! [daydreams]**

**Ash: What the &# are you daydreaming about?!?! My voice is JUST as smexy! And YOU! Stop making my girl fall for you!!**

Sesshomaru: I'm not doing anything.

_Omg... _

**Ash: What...?**

_He is sooo sexy... with his long hair... and make-up... and gold eyes... and-_

**Ash: WE GET THE POINT!!**

Sesshomaru: Heh...

**Kuyoko: Nyaahh...[drools]**

Sesshomaru: Um...

_Um... anyway... Sesshomaru... you...omg!! I can't insult him! He's too smexy!_

**Ash: Oh, for the love of &# God! I'll-**

God: Yes..?

_Oh, c'mon! Are you serious?!_

God: No, I'm XM!

_&#, you so stole that from me!_

God: Or did I? Du du du du duuuuu...

Sesshomaru: ...

**Kuyoko: I don't understand, is there a gas leak somewhere...?**

_You stole that from SpongeBob...._

**Kuyoko: Shut up, you &#!**

God: You are TOTALLY not getting into heaven with THAT additude.

**Kuyoko: Who said I'm ever gonna die? And why are you still here, anyway? Don't you have eyelash wishes to grant? Like MINE!**

Sesshomaru: Um...

God: You made one? When?

**Kuyoko: THIS MORNING!!**

God: ... OH LOOK AT THE TIME! See you people in hel- I mean, heaven! 

_Was he about to say 'hell'?_

Sesshomaru: I think so... do you people always get off topic like that?

_Oh yeah, we totally digress. It's a bad habit._

**Kuyoko: Um... I think we're about out of time...**

**Ash: Thank God...**

God: You're welcome!

**Ash: ...**

**Kuyoko: ...**

_..._

Sesshomaru: ...

_Yes... well... I think that's all the time we have today! Now you know your star!_

Sesshomaru: They only know how sexy I am.

_Isn't THAT the trueth? Anywhozle, join us next time on Know Your Stars! Next we're interviewing Rin! See ya!_


	11. Rin Interview

(Please note that underlined and _itilisized _words are the Narrator. **Bold **is me whenever I feel like talking. And now the cuss-word-cutter-outer guy's is **bold **and underlined. Anything or anyone else is just underlined.)

**Know Your Stars!**

Rin was skipping her seeecret forest path. No one knew about it, not even Sesshomaru. That's why him and Jaken wasn't here! But anyway, she skips down her seeecret path, to her seeecret... FLOWER PLACE!! Yes, she has a secret flower place. Is is that surprising? After a while, she lays down in one of the flower patches.

_Ooooh! Pretty flowers!_

Rin: H-huh?! What...?

_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars!_

Rin: A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!

_Oh for the love of- I'm not saying it... MAKE HER STOP!!_

Rin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

**Ash: Um um um um um um um.... candy?**

Rin: AAHH- candy?

**Kuyoko: Wow... good job Ash!**

_Ehem, yes well... RIN!! You're being interviewed... sadly [mumbles] for us..._

Rin: Huh...?

_Nothing! Heh heh... anywaaaaaay... Rin... have you ever been raped?_

Rin: Raped?

_Yeah... you know, like-_

**Kuyoko: Omg Shannon! Je- not saying it... shes just a little kid! Don't even GO there!**

_But, but, but..._

**Ash: Dude, that's not even FUNNY!**

_But... oh FINE! Rin... was sadly raped by the ebil Oompaloompa..._

Rin: Ebil..?

_Yeah, it's like evil, only bader!_

**Kuyoko: Omg... it was funny with Sango, but that's 'cause of her reaction! But... Rin is a little girl! Dude, go easy!**

_Sure sure... Rin? Do you like flowers?_

Rin: OH, YES!

_Ok, that sounded soo wrong, and I'm NOT going there... but.. what kind of flowers do you like best?_

Rin: Well, I like this one, and this one, OH and maybe this one! EEWW!! But I don't like that one! It's icky black!

_Black!?_

Corey: Oh, dude! C'here! Here's one!

Stephen: Alright!

_Who the &# are you people?!?! _

**Kuyoko: I think I've seen them somewhere... and that black flower, too.**

Rin: What's wrong with your clothes?

Corey: N-nothings wrong with them... dude, just get the flower and let's go!

Stephen: 'Kay!

**Kuyoko: OH! NOW I KNOW!! They're from my Obscure: The Aftermath game! You know, I would have thought that they learned they're lesson...**

Corey: Yeah, but... we're already dead... remember?

**Kuyoko: Oh, yeah! You killed yourself, and Stephan was mur-OK! I'm giving the game away for those who haven't played it! Just go away!**

Rin: ....

_What the &#?! Man, I wanted to play that game! _

**Kuyoko: Oh, you want to borrow it?**

_YES!! _

Rin: I wanna play it!

**Kuyoko: Erk...you're too young..**

Rin: But I wanna PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY IIIIIIIIITTTTTT!!!

**Kuyoko: WELL YOU CAN'T!!**

Sesshomaru: Rin, stop...

Rin: GASP!! Sesshomaru! You're not supposed to know about this place!

Sesshomaru: I've always known...

_WEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Sexy is back!!_

Justin Timberlake: Are you talking about me or my song?

_... I'm talking about Sesshomaru!!_

Justin Timberlake: Oh, ok! See ya! 

**Kuyoko: Wow...**

**Ash: Uh, guys? I think time is up...**

_Hey, I think we got more time this time!_

**Kuyoko: We did! More people reviewed! **

_Yayz! Well, we ARE out of time! Now you know your star!_

Rin and Sesshomaru: They really don't...

_Ok, now that was just creepy! Anywhozle, join us next time on Know Your Stars! Next we're doing Kaede! See ya!_


	12. Kaede Interview

(Please note that underlined and _itilisized _words are the Narrator. **Bold **is me whenever I feel like talking. And now the cuss-word-cutter-outer guy's is **bold **and underlined. Anything or anyone else is just underlined.)

**Know Your Stars!**

Kaede was just sitting on her blanket thingy. Doing nothing. Just sippin' some tea. Hmm hmm hmm.... Oh, OH!! What's that? She blinked!! Holy monkey a new record! Wait... theres more... SIP!! OMG!! She sipped! And a SIGH!! Wow, the wonders of old people.

_Woman, you are the boring-est woman I've ever seen..._

Kaede: Hmm..? I thought I heard something...

_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars!_

Keade: What on earth is going on..?

_Good evening you old hag, I'm here to-_

**Kuyoko: You can't call people old hags Shannon!!**

_God&#! What is your problem!?_

**Kuyoko: I'm trying to run a good &# show! Now you will &# be a good little narrator, and you will LIKE IT!!**

_Jeez! Ok! Go- ... not going there..._

Kaede: Who are you?

_I'm Shannon aka Narrator! Nice to meet ya._

Kaede: Are you the voices Kagome and the others heard..?

_Yeah, pretty much. Now... Kaede is so old, when ever she has an orgasm, dust comes out!_

**Kuyoko: Oh, for the love of G-... monkey! That's just nasty!**

_Muahahahaha!!_

**Ash: What is your problem?**

_You would like to know, wouldn't you?_

Kaede: I'll have you know that c-

_WHOA WHOA WHOA!! No need for THAT now, hum? _

**Kuyoko: See what you've started? **

_Yes I have! Thanks for noticing with me!_

**Kuyoko: I really hate you, you know...**

_Yeah... I do too... I do too..._

Kaede: What do you want with me..?

_Oh, we're insult- I mean, interviewing you..._

Kaede: Well you're not doing a very good job.

_Yeah, we get that a lot..._

**Kuyoko: Because SOMEONE wont to the job right!**

_Yeah, Ash!_

**Ash: Exuuuuuuuuse me? I do a waaaaaaaaaay &# better job than you do, Shannon!**

_HEY!! Who said that you could say my name?_

Kaede: Maybe we could all just calm down, and-

_Yeah, that'll be the day when my sarcasm runs out!_

**Kuyoko: ... Then that'll never happen...**

_Thank you Captin Obvious!_

**Kuyoko: Oh, sorry! I thought we were having a state-the-obvious contest!**

_Well you thought wrooooooooong!_

Kaede: [siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh]

_How can an old women make that long of a sigh?!_

Kaede: A lot of practice. Most the time when Inuyasha is here.

_Yeah, you have a point..._

**Kuyoko: Hey, times bout up.**

_&#!!! Really?!?! &#! Mother&#!_

**Ash: Je- ...monkey... you have SUCH a bad mouth!**

_That's cuase I'm &#!! Whaaa?? We can't say &# on here?? What the &#?_

**Kuyoko: It's still considered a cuss word.**

_How?!_

**Kuyoko: Just is...**

Kaede: [siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh] I thought you said that your time is almost up...

-A timer sound goes off-

Kaede: What is that?! Is that a demon?!

_Uh... no you dumb&#... its a timer tell us that our &# time is up!_

Kaede: Oh... well good ridence.

_You batch of reaaaally untasty cookies..._

Kaede: I beg your pardon?

_Keep beggin, cuase your not gettin it! Well know you know your star!_

Kaede: No... they don't...

_Join us next time on Know Your Stars! We're doing... um.. eeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwww... Kikyo! [throws up]... ugh... please help..._


	13. Kikyo Interview

(Please note that underlined and _itilisized _words are the Narrator. **Bold **is me whenever I feel like talking. And now the cuss-word-cutter-outer guy's is **bold **and underlined. Anything or anyone else is just underlined.)

**Know Your Stars!**

Kikyo was walking, slowly, through the dark woods. Her soul collectors flying above her. Walking... walking.... She stopped and looked around... whan an idiot.... We really have nothing to say about her because we really don't like her.. so.. yeah.

_Man, you are the ONE person I hate on this show! Apperently, so does everyone else!_

Kikyo: What? Who goes there?

_[sigh] know your stars... know your stars... know your blah blah blah..._

Kikyo: Answer me! Who are you?

_I'm your &# mother..._

Kikyo: My mother died when she gave birth to Kaede.

_Yeah, and I blame you!_

**Kuyoko: Oh, come on! I know we all hate her, but really!**

Kikyo: Hmph!

_...SMITE HER, ALMIGHTY SMITERRR!!_

**Kuyoko: ... you got that from Bruce Almighty...**

_...SHUN THE NON-BELIEVERRR!! SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!!_

**Kuyoko: Charlie the Unicorn...**

Charlie: Who, what? Who called me?

Pink Unicorn: Nahahahaahhaaaa! Charlie, lets go to Candy Mountaaiinn!

Blue Unicorn: Nuahahahaaa! Yeah Charlie! It'll be an adventuuuuuurrrreeee!

_What the &#..?_

Kikyo: U-unicorns!?

_CHARLIE!! BITE HER HEAD OFF!!_

Charlie: But... I don't wanna bite her head off!

_You WILL bite her head off, or I'll shoot you with this gun!_

Blue Unicorn: Nuahahaahaa!! Look Charlie! It's a Neoplermodon! 

Pink Unicorn: A MAGICAL Neoplermodon!!

Neoplermodon: Gadsfjhnglisdfghlasdkcnnruealigfsdacblrufg!

_GO MAGICAL NEOPLERMODON!! GO BITE OFF KIKY-HO'S HEAD OFF!!!_

Neoplermodon: Sshsodhafoifhdcnd;fgea;ucbnlifgsliadcvglaudfysadhjcvkausdyfo!!

Kikyo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

_It sounds like shes having a very BAD orgasm!_

**Kuyoko: Oh, wow...**

_Well, wouldn't cha know? Our interviewer got eaten! Heh heh heh...._

**Kuyoko: How sad... pfffft!**

_Well, I guess you DID know your star! Until she got eaten! HAHAHA!! Join us next time on Know Your Stars! We're doing Bankotsu! See ya!_


	14. Bankotsu Interview

(Please note that underlined and _itilisized _words are the Narrator. **Bold **is me whenever I feel like talking. And now the cuss-word-cutter-outer guy's is **bold **and underlined. Anything or anyone else is just underlined.)

**Know Your Stars!**

Bankotsu was alone, leaning back on a tree with his HUGE GIGANTIC sword in the ground next to him. He had this big smirk on his face, like he usually does.... We really wonder why.... I mean, he's like... a prankster.... Oh, well.

_I don't like you... even though you are on the cute side..._

Bankotsu: Hmm..?

_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars!_

Bankotsu: Ah, man...

_HEY!! What's THAT supposed to mean!?_

Bankotsu: Everyone was talking about it... why don't I ever listen...?

_.... Stop talking to yourself! You're being interveiwed._

Bankotsu: You think I don't know that!? #& I thought it wouldn't get to me...

_IT!?!_

**Kuyoko: Um... Shannon... don't get TOO mad...**

_I AM NOT A &# IT!!!_

**Ash: Ooohh... someone's &#..**

_&# right that I'm &#!! He called me a &# IT!!!_

Bankotsu: Jeez, don't get your panties in a bun... it's just a word.

_SHUT THE &# UP!!! You know what? Where's that Neoplermodon?! _

**Kuyoko: No0o0o!! Don't call that thing!! The unicorns come with it!!**

**Ash: I decided to change my name..**

**Kuyoko: .... Well wasn't THAT random..?**

_C'mere Neoplermodonnnn, tu tu tu tu, c'ooooomere!_

Bankotsu: .... Did I miss something..?

**Kuyoko: What are you changing it to?**

**Ash: I'm changing it to Matthew..**

**Kuyoko: Really?**

**Ash: Yeah... hold on, lemme go change it so my new name comes up.... No one cuss until then.**

_DAMMIT!! C'MERE NEOPLERMODON!!!_

**Kuyoko: SHIT SHANNON!! He just fucking said not to cuss!!**

_Oh, shut the fuck up! Where in hell is that fucking Neoplermodon!?_

Neoplermodon: sdhflusdjhfhsdalfuicnsaiufhasd;uch!

_YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!!!_

Bankotsu: Oh.... Shit....

**Matthew: Ok, I'm back.... No one cussed right..?**

**Kuyoko: Um... SURE! **

_GO NEOPLERMODON!! EAT HIM!!!_

Neoplermodon: dsfjklasdhliabnilagfasdiucnhusdgaf!!

Bankotsu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

**Matthew: ...**

**Kuyoko: .... I can't believe you...**

_What? He shouldn't have called me an 'it'._

**Kuyoko: Sure.... [sigh] C'mon, A- Matthew...**

**Matthew: Yeah...**

_.... Now you DID know your star! Next time, we're interveiwing Kagome's Grandfather! Oh, great... another old person... woo.... Anywhozle, see you next time on Know Your Stars!_


	15. Gramps Interview

(Please note that underlined and _itilisized _words are the Narrator. **Bold **is me whenever I feel like talking. And now the cuss-word-cutter-outer guy's is **bold **and underlined. Anything or anyone else is just underlined.)

**Know Your Stars!**

Kagome's Grandfather, lets just call him Grandpa, was sweeping outside... yeah. Jeez, he looks like he could keel over any minute. Sweep... sweep... sweep. JEEZ!! What is with old people!!

_You're boring..._

Gandpa: WHO WHAT?!?!

_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars!_

Grandpa: DEMOOOOOOOOOOON!!!

_...You did NOT just call me a 'demon'!!_

**Kuyoko: Shannon... don't do it...**

Grandpa: AAAAAAHHHHH!!

_Great... not another one..._

**Matthew: WATCH OUT!! He's got one of those paper thingies with the drawings on them!!! **

_Oh, please... like that'll hurt us.._

Grandpa: DEMON!! BE PURIFIED!!

_Yeah, yeah... good luck with tha- OWWWW!!!!!!!! YOU LITTLE &#!!!!_

**Matthew: I told you so...**

**Kuyoko: .... That totally looks like it hurts.**

_SHUT THE &# UP YOU!!!!_

**Kuyoko: HEY!!! DON'T YOU &# CUSS AT ME!!!**

Grandpa: How?! I thought that that would work... ah... that was old anyway...

_You mother&#! You know how BAAAAD that HURT?!?!?! Maybe I should get one of those and use it on you!! How would you like that!? HM!?!?!?!_

Grandpa: It wouldn't work, because I'm human. Haha!

_...I am toootally giving you an evil glare right now.._

**Kuyoko: ... **

**Matthew: ... **

Gramps: Well, what do you people want with me anyway

_I was supposed to be interviewing you, but I don't think I will anymore. I don't like you, you old geezer._

Gramps: I'm not an old geezer thank you very much! Humph!

_Chua, suuure you arn't..._

**Kuyoko: I don't see why I still run this show... we don't interview anymore... we just do random things now**

**Matthew: Pish-posh**

_HEY!! Don't you do that 'pish-posh' thing! I HATE that! _

**Kuyoko: I don't! Hehe, I love it! It's soo cute when he does it!**

_What does it mean, anyway?_

**Matthew: Pish-posh**

**Kuyoko: I'm not lyiiiiinngggg!!**

_... Should have known..._

Gramps: What is wrong with you people? Are you youngsters doing drugs?

_Yeah, totally. We're over here takin' a little puff puff._

**Kuyoko: Oh, for the love of Jebus! Don't do that!**

_Why not? I thought it was funny._

**Matthew: You laugh at your own jokes...**

_Erk... so do you!_

**Matthew: Yeah, but I'm funny AND sexy!**

_ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M NOT SEXY?!? ... You're right... I'm not... I'm SMEXY!!_

Gramps: Ugh... I can't take this anymore...

(Gramps walks away)

**Kuyoko: So... what would that make me? If Matthew is sexy, Shannon is smexy... I'm SMEXYLICOUS!**

_Is that even a word?_

**Kuyoko: It is now! HA!**

**Matthew: Um... hey guys... Gramps is gone...**

_WHAT!?! _

**Kuyoko: Did he just walk away!?**

**Matthew: Yup...**

_Oh, well. I didn't like him anyways. Well, now you know your star! Please join us next time on Know Your Stars! We're doing Hakudoshi! ... Ugh, I HAAAAAATE him... what joy..._


	16. Hakudoshi Interview

(Please note that underlined and _itilisized _words are the Narrator. **Bold **is me whenever I feel like talking. And now the cuss-word-cutter-outer guy's is **bold **and underlined. Anything or anyone else is just underlined.)

**Know Your Stars!**

Hakudoshi was sitting in one of the many rooms of Naraku's mansion. Poking at some demon's lifeless body with a stick. Why? God knows. He's almost as weird as Kikyo. Almost. Kikyo still beats all in weirdness. But we're not here to talk about Kikyo, we're here to talk about Hakudoshi. The little freak.

_Why the _hell _do you have pink hair? Are you gay or something?_

Hakudoshi: ...

_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars!_

Hakudoshi: [sigh]

_God, we have another weirdo..._

Hakudoshi: ...I've heard about you three...

_OH! It talks._

**Kuyoko: Can you _please _change your name?! PLEASE?!**

**Matthew: Why?**

**Kuyoko: I don't like it ne more...**

_Um... excuuuse me! I'm trying to freaking have a interview here! Geez!_

God: Sorry I'm late! Oh, him? Yeah, he's totally a weirdo.

_....._

Hakudoshi: You've got to be kidding me... [poke poke]

**Matthew: What do you want me to change it to?**

**Kuyoko: Anything! I don't care!**

**Ok, well... be right back then. Don't cuss.**

_...Right... um... can YOU go away?_

God: Is that any way to talk to ME?

_Yes?_

God: [sniff] Well, fine then, meanie!

_.... Anyway... _

Hakudoshi: [poke poke]

_...WOULD YOU STOP FUCKING POKING THAT THING!_

**Kuyoko: DAMMIT SHANNON!! Don't fucking cuss, bitch!**

_What the fuck?! You're cussing!_

Hakudoshi: .... [sigh]

_Shut your face, gay boy!_

Hakudoshi: [death glare] I am not gay.

_Sure sure, Mr. Gayness_

**Kuyoko: [sigh] ...**

**Johnny: Kay, back.**

**Kuyoko: You changed it to Johnny?**

**Johnny: Yup.**

_Good lor-... loooorrrvvesss... yeah... lorves..._

Hakudoshi: Your such a dumb&#

_YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE GAY BOY!_

**Kuyoko: Here it comes...**

_I'll take that stick and shove it up your-!_

**Kuyoko: AAANNNDDD that's all the time we have! Heh.**

_[death glare] You're &# lucky, gay boy!_

Hakudoshi: Whatever [poke poke]

_Now, you will never know this star. All you know is that he's gay. Build a bridge and get over it. Join us next time on Know Your Stars! We're doing a request to stalk and annoy the hell out of Jakotsu! See ya!_


	17. Jakotsu Interview

(Please note that underlined and _itilisized _words are the Narrator. **Bold **is me whenever I feel like talking. And now the cuss-word-cutter-outer guy's is **bold **and underlined. Anything or anyone else is just underlined.)

**Know Your Stars!**

Jakotsu was sitting on a huge rock, with the sun shining on her(?) face. No, seriously, we totally don't know if Jakotsu is a guy or a girl. It looks like a guy talks like a girl. Acts like a gild to, with the whole obsessed with Inuyasha thing It's goin' on with. We're just gonna call it, It. Since we don't know and we don't care. Anyway, it was sitting on a rock, sun shining on face, blah blah blah.

_If you're a girl... why do you look like a guy?_

It (Jakotsu): Huh..? What?

_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars!_

It (Jakotsu): What's goin' on?!

_I'm here to freakin interview you! Go- ooood lor- ves... _

It (Jakotsu): Are... you ok?

_Did you just ask if you could rape me?_

It (Jakotsu): What?! No!

_I know I'm schmexy, but still..._

**Kuyoko: And plus two, rape is sooo 1994, now its called suprise sex...**

It (Jakotsu): The hell?! I didn't ask if I could rape you!

**Kuyoko: Suprise sex.**

_...Anyway... _

**Johnny: Are we allowed to say 'sex' on here, anyway?**

**Kuyoko: Eh, I don't care... and I don't care if they care. They can go &# themselves.**

**Johnny: Nice.**

_HEY!! What part of "I'm trying to do an interview" do you NOT understand?!_

**Kuyoko: The "I'm", "trying", "to", "do", "an", "interview" part**

_... I'll shove that rock Its sitting on up your &#. Then I'll cut the color out of your eyes with that blade of grass._

**Kuyoko: You totally got that last part from Siyanna...**

It (Jakotsu): Um...

_What of it? Oh yeah, hey, It._

It (Jakotsu): ...

_..._

It (Jakotsu): ...

_... HEY! I'm talking to you!!_

It (Jakotsu): Oh... me?

_... No, the &# rock your sitting on, YES you!_

It (Jakotsu): Oh... what?

_Inuyasha told me to tell you that he's dieing, probably dead by now, and that he's waiting for you in hell. _

It (Jakotsu): OH!! REALLY!!?!

_Yeaaaah. That's totally true..._

It (Jakotsu): OMG!! I'm commin' Inuyasha!! [runs off a cliff]

_... BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! What a DUM&#!!_

**Kuyoko: Right...**

_Well, now you KNEW your star! HA! Join us next time on Know Your Stars. We're stalking Jaken! This is gonna be fun!_


	18. Jaken Interview

(Please note that underlined and _itilisized _words are the Narrator. **Bold **is me whenever I feel like talking. And now the cuss-word-cutter-outer guy's is **bold **and underlined. Anything or anyone else is just underlined.)

**Know Your Stars!**

Jaken was running. We don't know why. Probably to catch up with Schmexy Sesshomaru and Rin. But anyway, Jaken was running... running... running.... TRIP! He tripped over a little FREAKING pebble. Now you know that he has a short attention span. Like, his attention span is so short, a gold fish has more of an attention span than him! But anyway, he's face down on the ground.

_I'm still trying to figure out how the HELL you tripped over a & pebble!_

Jaken: [mumble] Hmmmhmhmhm!

_Know your stars, know your stars, know this stupid, green star!_

Jaken: [sits up] Who is that?!

_Calm your & down! I'm here to interview your green, ugly &!_

Jaken: Really?

_Yeeess! Stop talking with that high-pitched voice! It gets really annoying!_

Jaken: Well, I don't have to listen to you! I only take orders from Lord Sesshomaru!

_Hey! That's Schmexy Lord Sesshomaru to you!_

Jaken: Like I said, I don't have to listen to you!

**Kuyoko: You said the wrooooong thing to her.... you dumb&...**

_You know WHAT you little, diarriah colored peice of &? You can go & yourself! Go jump off a cliff and join Jankotsu in hell!_

Jaken: You can't talk to me that way! Lord Sesshomaru will slaughter you for what you've said to me!

_Are you & kidding me?! Sesshomaru wouldn't cared if you &ed yourself pretty! Besides, me and Sesshomaru are & buddies! He won't do anything to me, you & wad!_

**Johnny: Damn, she's pissed...**

_& right I'm &ing pissed! CHARLIE THE &ING UNICORN! GET THE & OVER HERE AND EAT THIS LITTLE PIECE OF &!!_

Charlie the Unicorn: Eeewww, no way! He looks, and smells, like he's been rolling around in some bad diarriah! You can forget that mess! Ask the Neoplermodon.

_.... Ohhhh, Mr. Neoplermodoooooon!_

Jaken: W-what is a neoplermodon?

_Your worst nightmare..._

Neoplermodon: Shl;sduhclsdiuflisduhcuisdgafkhsdgvckyfsdfsssssss!!

Jaken: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! L-LORD SESSHOMARUUUUUUU!! HEEEEELLLPPP!!

Neoplermodon: Te;djhclsduhfsdlicghsldygkluyfgasldygcaudyfgsuuuhhhrrrrrr! [munch munch] [CRUNCH]

_Thank Go- oooooood lo-rves... I hated that thing._

**Johnny: We all did...**

_Well, I hope you knew your star! If you didn't, well, you wouldn't like him anyway.... Join us next time on Know Your Stars! Lets see... who to do next... ah! We're doing Myoga! See yaa!_


	19. Myoga Interview

(Please note that _italisized _and underlined is the Narrator, **bold **me whenever I want to talk, **bold** and underlined is the cuss-cutter-outter person, and everything else is just underlined.)

**Know Your Stars**

Myoga was hopping along the groud, making that annoying "poing" like sound while doing so. Poing.... poing.... poing.... Jeez, we thought he'd get tired by now. Maybe he's sleep hopping..? Is that possible? ....Let the record show that it IS possible to sleep hop. What? Need proof? Just look at the little flea here! Oh, wait... he's awake. Dang! Sleep hopping is just another one of those tootsie roll sucker things... "The world may never know." But anyway, back to Myoga, he's sitting on a smallish rock, the grass giving him shade.

_You're fat little person, ya know?_

Myoga: Huh?!

_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars!_

Myoga: A-am I being attacked by an invisible demon!?

_Why the &# does everyone suspect that I'm a &# demon?!_

**Kuyoko: You're just unlucky, I guess**

**Bradley: We haven't been here in a while, you know?**

_Good lorves, you changed your name again?_

**Bradley: Yeah...**

_Well, arn't YOU just a random bag of sunshine?_

Myoga: Why can't I see these things?

_Like you said, little fat person, we're invisible._

**Kuyoko: I'm just surprised he hasn't cussed yet...**

**Bradley: Yeah... YET.**

**Kuyoko: Don't jinx it, please...**

_Anyyyywwwhoozzeeell... Myoga... Not ONLY are you a fat little person, you're ALSO a scardie cat. Tell me, how the &# are you still living? I mean, for one, Inuyasha keeps squishing you, that one time Kagome sprayed you with insect repelent... what the &# is your secret?!_

**Kuyoko: ....**

_...Jebus... What did I do THIS time..?_

**Kuyoko: You keep &# cussing!!**

**Bradley: Hey, atleast I'm here to bleep it out, babe**

Myoga: Well, you see, it's all about running... and holding your breath at random times just in case.

_ZZZZzzzzzZZZZZzzzzzzzzZzzZZzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzZZzZZZZZzzz_

**Kuyoko: DID SHE FALL ASLEEP!?!?**

**Bradley: Uuhh... yup, I'd say so.**

**Kuyoko: Aahh, hell...**

Myoga: Um, m-may I go now? I've got super important news to tell Master Inuyasha about Lord Sesshomaru!

_DID SOMEONE SAY SESSY!?!?!_

**Kuyoko: ... Is it baaad news?**

**Bradley: ...[sigh] Here we go...**

Myoga: Terrible! Lord Sesshomaru is planning on attacking Master Inuyasha sometime soon! I have to tell him and make sure he's all ready to finally defeat Lord Sesshomaru!

_....Soo... you're hoping Inuyasha can kill Sessy?_

Myoga: Well, yes.

_...[mumbles] The one time I don't wear my boots...[mumbles]_

**Kuyoko: .... Heey Jesus!!**

Myoga: ....

Jesus: Yeeeessssssss?

**Kuyoko: Dooo you think you could smite this lil guy riiight here??**

Jesus: Weeeelllllll I could, buuuttt why?

**Kuyoko: He's trying to turn Sessy in!!**

Jesus: [gasp] NOT SESSY!!!! [smites Myoga]

Myoga: Guh... geh... ugh..

_&#! He's still alive!!_

**Kuyoko: Aahh, I'm sure a crow will come by and eat him or something**

**Bradley: You guys are cruel..**

_Tank you! Well, That's all the time we have! See you next time on Know Your Stars! Our poor sap of a next victim will beeeee.... Kohaku! Also, we're VERY sorry that we've been away for a looong time! ... Yeaaah... that's totally true! I promise! [fingers crossed]_


	20. Kohaku Interview

(Please note that _italisized _and underlined is the Narrator, **bold **me whenever I want to talk, **bold** and underlined is the cuss-cutter-outter person, and everything else is just underlined.)

**Know Your Stars**

Kohaku was walking through the forest on a semi-visibal path. His Kasarigama, somehow, on his back. We really don't know how that weapon stays on his back. It's like... it's super glued there, or something. But then how would he get it off...? Hrm... we don't know, and we really don't care. Apparently, he wasn't in his crazy-kill-pshyco mood right now. But we're sure that will change.

_Why do you have a pony-tail if you're a guy? Oh wait, Koga does, too. Well, he IS gay..._

Kohaku: Huh..? Eh... what?

_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars!_

Kohaku: Who- who's there?

_It's meeee! The most wonderful, funny, outgoing, people loving-_

**Bradley: I think you went a little too far with that one**

_Shut your FACE, &#wad!_

Kohaku: Uh... um...

_Right... anywhozel, we're here to interview you... lets get this over with..._

Kohaku: Err... ok?

_So, Kohaku... are you really under a curse? Or are you just using that as an excuse to be with Naraku? 'Cause I personally think that you're secretly Naraku's 'play thing' if you catch my drift._

Kohaku: I... don't understand...

_Oh, my lorves, you can't be this stupid. No one can! Well, execpt for Hobo, but he's a different story_

**Kuyoko: Completely**

_Hey hey, Kohaku! Why the hell are you here in the first place?_

Kohaku: I... don't know what you mean...

_Oh, my &# GOD!!! I &# hate this kid now!_

**Bradley: But, he's Sango's brother...**

_Do I look like I give a flying &#?_

**Kuyoko: Yes..?**

_....Not funny._

**Bradley: Sure it is!**

_&# you, you random bag of &# sunshine!_

Kohaku: Um... I think you have a um... bad habit of using bad words... eh

_Who the &# asked you?! Know what? Why the &# aren't you in jail or something? You kill people like their &# bugs!_

Kohaku: I... um...

_I mean, seriously! You're like an emo kid reversed!_

**Kuyoko: Um... Shannon...**

Kohaku: .....

_Oooh! Did I strike a nerve? Went a little too far from home, hmm?_

Kuhaku: ....WUAHAHAHAHAA!!! [holds up kasarigama]

_HOLY HELL!!!_

**Bradley: &#!! He's gone crazy!!**

**Kuyoko: I don't wanna diiiiieeeeee!!!**

_OMG! He's gonna &# kill us! &&&&&#####!!!!_

[A huge gigantic bird demon swoops down and eats Kohaku in one gulp and flys away]

_...._

**Kuyoko: ....**

**Bradley: ....**

_Because, THAT wasn't weird_

**Kuyoko: Not at all...**

_Well.... I guess now you knew your star? Well, knew how crazy he was... did you guys hear his laugh?_

**Bradley: Yeah, it was a kinda hysterical laugh... freaky**

_Well, anywhozel, join us next time on Know Your Stars! We're doing a request from an awesome reviewer who said WE were awesome! So next, we're gonna annoy the &# &# outta Souta! See ya!_


	21. Souta Interview

(Please note that _italicized _and underlined is the Narrator, **bold **me whenever I want to talk, **bold** and underlinedis the cuss-cutter-outter person, and everything else is just underlined.)

**Know Your Stars**

Souta was walking back from school, his tiny widdle hands holding the straps to his backpack. He was looking down, like always, and for ONCE not freakin talking to himself. Seriously, why doesn't someone kidnap him? Hmm... maybe he's THAT annoying. Will his high-pitched voice and all. Maybe he's the reincarnation of Shippo? Hmm... maybe. Just maybe. Anyway, he was walking up the unbelievable LONG staircase to his house.

_Do you ever get taller? Or are you gonna be a midget forever...?_

Souta: Huh!? What?!

_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars!_

Souta: W-what's going on?!

_Hey you guys, this one should be easy! He's a kid, so he SHOULDN'T cuss!_

**Bradley: Hey, you got a point there!**

Souta: I don't understaaaannnnddddd [bawls]

_Oh, for the love of lorves..._

**Kuyoko: Is that your new word or something? [munch munch]**

_Yeah.... what are you eating...?_

**Kuyoko: Strawberry pocky!!**

Souta: POCKY!!?!? I want some pocky!

_Yeaaah!! I do toooo!_

**Kuyoko: NO!! IT'S MINEEEE!!**

_We'll... you're a &# then..._

Souta: [gasp] You said a diiirrrtttyyyy word!

_You've got to be kidding me..._

**Bradley: ... She's gonna make Souta die, I can see it now...**

**Kuyoko: You just jinxed it..**

Souta: I'm telling my MOM on you! She'll know what to do!

_The hell you are! _

**Kuyoko: [sigh] .... &#...**

Souta: MOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

_JESUS! Shut the &# UP!!!_

Jesus: Holy Spirit! I was taking a shower! Call me later! Jeeeezzzz...

....

Souta: Was that really Jesus?

_Yeah... we're buddies now..._

Souta: Huh.... wellll... I'm still telling mom.

_....[zaps him with tazer gun]_

**Kuyoko: HOLY HELL!!!**

**Bradley: SHANNON!! What the &#?!?**

_What? He was gonna tell on me._

Souta: [twitching on the ground]

**Kuyoko: You didn't have to TAZE him!**

_Hey, atleast I didn't KILL him... [mumbles]yet[mumbles]_

**Kuyoko: What was that..?**

_Nothing..._

[dog walks up and starts sniffing Souta]

_...._

**Bradley: ....**

**Kuyoko: ....**

Souta: [twitch]

[dog marks his business aaaallll over Souta and then drags him off in a dark ally]

**Bradley: Should we go after him...?**

_What? I don't know what your talking about..._

**Kuyoko: Yeah, Brad... the &# are you talkin bout?**

**Bradley: .... Nothing at all...**

[in the dark ally, Souta is still twitching... also, he's leg is in the process of being gnawed off]

_Weelll... know you know your star...? Sure... well, join us next time on Know Your Stars! We're gonna do random &# with Ayame next! See ya!_


	22. Ayame Interview

(Please note that _italicized _and underlined is the Narrator, **bold **me whenever I want to talk, **bold** and underlinedis the cuss-cutter-outter person, and everything else is just underlined.)

**Know Your Stars**

Ayame was speed running through the woods looking for her belovid Koga. Seriously, we have NO idea why she's so in love with that guy. He forgot about her one time for Christ's sakes. But nooooo she's just so0o0o obsessed about him. Personally, we think it's kinda weird that he looks the same when she was a little kid. It's just weird. Anyway, she was very close to hitting a tree and KO-ing herself when a bird demon (possibly the same one who ate Kohaku) swooped RIGHT in front of her, causing her to stop before she hit a tree. We're all dissapointed.

_Lorves, you're almost as stupid as Kagome_

Ayame: Huh? Who's there!

_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars!_

Ayame: HIYAA!!

_... What the &#...?_

Ayame: I see you're immune to my kicking power!

_Yeah... right... um... we're here to interview you..._

Ayame: OH! Are you the same people who were with Koga?!

_Yeaaah..._

**Kuyoko: This is actually going great!**

**Bradley: For once**

Ayame: Heey, wait a minute! Did you say that I was almost as stupid as that girl, Kagome?!

**Kuyoko: ...Spoke too soon...**

_Yeah! 'Cause you are! You almost KO-ed yourself! You dumb &#!_

**Bradley: Remember, Shannon... we can't kill her**

_Yeaaah, yeaaah, I know..._

Ayame: HUH?!?! KILL ME?!?!

_Yeah..._

Ayame: Why would you kill me?!

_Because you're annoying red headed, twintailed, &# who wants to get it on with Koga, even thought he FORGOT about your dumb &# and is not in love with the OTHER dumb &# Kagome!_

**Bradley: Dude... harsh much?**

Ayame: Eh.... eh.... eh...

**Kuyoko: ... Is she crying..?**

_Do I give a &#..?_

Ayame: KOGA DOES &# TOO LOVE ME!!! I'LL MAKE HIM LOVE ME!!!

_YEAH BECAUSE YOUR A &# STALKER!!!_

Ayame: DON'T JUDGE MEEEEE!!!

_TO LATE!! I ALREADY JUDGED YOU WHEN YOU ALMOST KO-ED YOURSELF!!_

**Kuyoko: This is really hard for Shannon to not kill her...**

**Bradley: I know...**

_ARGH!! THAT'S IT!! Screw this!! [holds up chainsaw]_

Kuro: NOOOOO!!! [runs in, grabs Ayame, and runs away]

_...._

**Bradley: ....**

**Kuyoko: ....**

_Was that Kuro...?_

**Kuyoko: Yup... **

**Bradley: Well... he DID tell us to not kill Ayame...**

_Feh... whatever. Well, anyway, now you know your star. I guess? _

**Kuyoko: Nope...**

_Ah, who cares? She was an annoying piece of &# anyway. Join us next time on Know Your Stars! We're doing- ... how the &# are we interviewing Kirara?!?!_

**Kuyoko: Oh... I know how we can, don't worry.**

_Well... ok.... Anywhozel, see you guys next time!_


	23. Kirara Interview

(Please note that _italicized _and underlined is the Narrator, **bold **me whenever I want to talk, **bold** and underlinedis the cuss-cutter-outter person, and everything else is just underlined.)

**Know Your Stars**

Kirara was stroling through the village, in her small form. The villagers still freak out whenever she's in her huge form. We really don't blame them. She could totally go pshyco and eat somebody, or something. But anywhozel, we actually LIKE Kirara. Why? Because she's SO CUTE! Yes, she is! YESH SHE IS!!! Ehem... anyway, Kirara stopped and sat down under a shady tree on the outskirts of the village.

_Aww! You're the adorible one on this show!_

Kirara: Mew...?

_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars!_

Kirara: .... Mew?

_Hmm.. yes... well, anyway. How the &# are we supposed to know what she's saying?_

**Kuyoko: Because I can talk cat! :D**

_...You're &# me...._

**Kuyoko: Nope!**

Kirara: Mew...? (What's going on..?)

**Kuyoko: Oh, c'mon, Kirara! Don't call Shannon a &#!**

_WHAT?!_

Kirara: MEW!! (I NEVER SAID THAT!)

**Kuyoko: I never thought you'd have such a bad language, Kirara!**

**Bradley: I don't get it! If she's cussing, do I bleep out her 'mew's!?**

_THE &# IS SHE SAYING?!!_

Kuro: [runs by] I GOT AYAME!!! YAY!!!!

Ayame: OMG!! THIS FANBOY IS KIDNAPPING MEEEEEEEE!!!

_...._

**Bradley: ....**

**Kuyoko: ....**

Kirara: ....

_Anyway.... WHAT THE &# WAS SHE SAYING!?!_

**Kuyoko: Trust me, you don't wanna know...**

Kirara: Meeeeewwww! (I'm huuuuunnnggrrryyy!)

**Kuyoko: OH! She's hungry! **

Kirara: Mew... (Bout time...)

**Kuyoko: WHAT?!?! You want to eat Shippo?!!**

Kirara: MEW!!! (WHAT THE- HOW DID YOU GET THAT!?!)

_Holy hell... she's a beast!_

Kirara: MEW MEW MEW!!! (I HATE YOU AAALLLL!!!)

**Kuyoko: NOOOO!! DON'T BURN DOWN THE VILLAGE!!!**

**Bradley: Oh, my monkey!**

_....You know how gay you sounded just then..?_

Kirara: Mewwww! (You guys are idioooottsss!)

**Kuyoko: OMG!! She's gonna find where we live and kill us in our sleep!!**

_JESUS!!_

Jesus: [from heaven] I ain't commin down there, there's a killer two-tailed cat down there!!

_Man, even Jesus is afraid of her.... that's kinda horrible.._

**Bradley: Man... we're bad people...**

Kirara: .... Mew... (Screw this)

(Kirara flys away)

**Kuyoko: Hey... she left....**

_Well... now you know your star! She's a violent killer! Join us next time on Know Your Stars! We're gonna beat the &# outta Ginta and Hakkaku! We have to do them at the same time because they never leave each other's side. So! See ya next time!_

Kuro: [pops up] O0o0o0o0ohhh! I'm so freakin HAPPY to be on the show!!! This is a reviewer's dream come TRUE!

**Kuyoko: Heeeey Kuro!**

Kuro: [gushes]

_.... Right... hey, didn't you kidnap Ayame?_

Kuro: SURE DID!!

_Well.... where is she..?_

Kuro: She's chained to my bed.... why?

**Kuyoko: ....**

_...._

**Bradley: WAY TO GO!**

Kuro: I KNOW!!!

**Kuyoko: Welll... you have fun with that 'chained to the bed' thing...**

Kuro: I SHALL!!! [runs to his room]

_Thaaat was something I could have lived without hearing..._

**Kuyoko: ...I have mental images in my head now....**

_Me too... well, again, join us next time!_


	24. Ginta and Hakkaku Interview

(Please note that _italicized_ and underlined is the Narrator, **bold **is me whenever I want to talk, **bold **and underlined is the cussword-cutter-outter person, and everything else is just underlined.)

**Know Your Stars**

Ginta and Hakkaku were sitting in front of the hide out, keeping look out like they usually do. But to hell if they can even stay awake long enough to actually watch over the place. Probably tired from too much of the butt sex. No, seriously, we really think that they have a gay thing going on. Anywhozel, Ginta finally wakes up, yawns and looks around for anything unusual. Seeing nothing, turned to Hakkaku, and he kinda looks like he's smiling a bit. .... Werido....

_Great, the gay guys..._

Ginta: HUH?!?! What?!

___Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars!_

Ginta: WHAAAAAAAT?!

_GINTA!! Be quiet or you'll wake your lover up!!_

Ginta: WHAT?! He's not my lover!

_Oh really? Then why were you smiling so tenderly at him a minute ago?_

Ginta: ..... I... wasn't?

_YOU'RE HESITANT!!! YOU WERE!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAA!!!_

**Kuyoko: ... Really?**

_What?_

**Kuyoko: Nothing... guess what.**

_What....?_

**Kuro: IM THE CUTTER PERSON NOW!! **

_Kuro?!_

Ginta: What the &# is going on, here?!

Hakkaku: Eh... wha?

_See what you did!? You woke up your butt sex lover!_

Ginta: I TOLD YOU!! HE ISN'T MY &# LOVER!!

Hakkaku: But... Ginta, what about last night..?

**Kuro: ... [Scoots away]**

**Kuyoko: Kuro, don't be such a baby!**

**Kuro: Sorry, but I don't like gay people around my butt, ok?**

_You're just paranoid. And by the way, what happened to whatshisface? And don't you two think I haven't a sarcasic comment for you guys._

**Kuyoko: .... Don't wanna talk about it.**

_Ok then! Ne way.... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!! OMG!! You guys ARE butt sex lovers!! _

Ginta: HAKKAKU!!!! Why did you say that?!

Hakkaku: Eh..? [fully awake] Say what, now?

Ginta: .... [face palm]

_Keheheheh! See? We, meaning I, was right! Happy face._

Ginta: Look, we ARN'T gay!

_I swore I saw one of you checking out Koga when he was taking a bath._

Hakkaku: That wasn't us! It was probably one of the other wolves!

_Noooooo, I saw one of you._

**Kuyoko: You know, we don't even question them anymore... We just argue now....**

_You sound depressed._

**Kuro: Don't worry bout it, ok? Look, make fun of the gay butt buddies.**

_Yeah, it's fun! See watch.... Hey, Ginta, you might wanna make out with your lover, he looks lonely over there._

Ginta: NO!! SHUT THE #& UP!!

Hakkaku: .........

**Kuyoko: ... Is he blushing?! LAWL!**

Hakkaku: I AM NOT!!

_See, I told you it was fun!_

Ginta: ARGH! Come on, Hakkaku! Let's get outta here!

_That's right, go back to the cave and have hott &# sex! Yummie, yummie!_

**Kuro: That's just... a little bit disturbing...**

**Kuyoko: Yeah... Well anywhozel, I think we're out of time.**

_Yeah, they left anyway... do I hear moaning!?_

**Kuyoko: Before we end this, I'm gonna be choosing a random reviewer to be on the show! Yayz, I know right?**

**Kuro: Yeah, that happened with mmeee~**

_Yeah, but you're a &# like that. So now you know your stars! Next time, I THINK we are gonna do Kanna?_

**Kuyoko: Yesh**

_Right. So! See you guys next time! :D_


	25. Kanna Interview

(Please note that _italicized_ and underlined is the Narrator, **bold** is me whenever I want to talk, **bold** and **underlined** is the cussword-cutter-outter person, and everything else is just underlined.)

**Know Your Stars**(Cameo appearence (or well Cameo writing) by Kurokasumi2. Story and idea belongs to Kuyoko. Because who else could've thought of something this great?)

Kanna was just hanging around on some cliffside, doing whatever the hell it is she does with her little mirror of soul suck horror and death. Never really could classify what Kanna is. Shes like a reverse emo. Shes obssesed with souls, the netherworld, and death but she wears so much white she is more camoflouaged then a polar bear. But anyway... on with the little albino emo.

_Oh boy, this will be SOOOO exciting. Interviewing the albino emo. You know I think Tenten talks more then you. Thats pathetic.__Kanna: [dull expression] It's you... Naraku... Hakudoshi... they were harassed by your abnormal but eccentric voices..._

_...Did she just insult me?_

**Kuro: Nothing of any interest, shes just talking in her typical tone of 'wisdom' or some crap. She thinks she #& knows everything with that damn mirror.**

_Well anywhozel Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars!... Eh... whats the point? It's Kanna. You think she will honestly say anything of interest?_

**Kuro: I honestly would be supprised if she said anything.**

_You know what actually, I want to test this whole 'all knowing' bull &# with her. So Kanna..._

_LITTE-WHITE-ALBINO-EMO-LOSER-SAYS-WHAT?!_

Kanna: ... [fiddling with mirror] ... Yes?

_?!_

Kanna: ...

**Kuro: What?**

_DAMNIT KURO!_

**Kuro: WHAT??**

_AAAHHH!!!! KURO SHUT UP!_

**Kuro: #& fine whatever.**

_Lets try again. Ok Kanna...._

Kanna: ...?  
_  
Alright, in Metal Gear Solid 3, how can you kill Ocelot?_

Kanna: The prolouge... while playing it he is knocked unconsious during the cutscene of his first debut. Once it ends... if you stray from your given directive you can find his body and shoot him.

_HAH! WRONG! YOU CAN'T KILL HIM! IT CAUSES A TIME PARADOX AND YOU FAIL!_

Kanna: I am afraid it is you who is wrong... you asked how to kill him. Not what happens if you kill him. Narrator.. it is you who fails.

_...SONOVA- Alright... hmmm.... Heavy Rain, whos the Oragami Killer?!_

Kanna: ...[SPOILER]

_#&! Alright, Legend of Zelda. Ocarina of time, how do you get the Big Goron sword that DOESN'T break?!_

Kanna: Once you are an adult you need to go to the top of death mountain and recieve and eye perscription from the Big Goron. You exchange this with the King Zora for Eyeball Frog. You are now timed to get it to Lakeside Laboratory and speak with the odd scientist who gives you Eye drops. You then make haste as they are perishable, back to Death Mountain and give them to the Big Goron. You then wait three full days and you recieve the weapon.  
_  
.........HOW #& DO YOU KNOW THAT???_

Kanna: ...

_Resident Evil 4! How do you unlock the handcannon?!_

Kanna: ..Get the highest possible ranking on all the stages with every character in Mercenaries mode.

_GAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!_

**Kuyoko: This is more like a game trivia then a interview.**

_SHUT UP! FINE! Try answering THIS! Starfox games! Is Slippy a guy or a girl??_

**Kuro: WHAT? No one knows that! Even you!**

Kanna: ...No one can answer that question, as far as my mirrors records indicate he is simply a retarded gay talking frog everyone hates.

**Kuro: ENOUGH! Get on with it!**

_FINE! HEY. YOU. LITTLE ALBINO EMO &#! THINK FAST! _*Throws a box of pancake mix at the pack of Kannas head*

**Kuyoko: Did you just throw a box of pancake mix?**

_Yup!_

**Kuro: Hey... thats one of my signurature moves. Well done!**

Kanna: [loses her balance and drops her mirror] My mirror... It has been lost...

_Why the &# do talk like that all the time?! You always say &# backwards! Why don't just say 'I dropped my mirror' like a normal person?_

**Kuro: It's Kanna.**

_Point taken. But still what the hell?_

[Mirror breaks and a shard impales kanna in the foot]

Kanna: OW #$ WHAT THE # HELL SERIOUSLY JE..BUZ!!!! AAAHH $% $% $% $% #$ %#$% %$#%$# $%#$%# # STUPID #$ $%# $%#$ $# SON OF A #$

_Uuuhm what just happened?_

Kanna: I JUST GOT GLASS IN MY DAMN KNEE WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU DUMB&#???

_HEY YOU SHUT YOUR #& MOUTH!_

**Kuyoko: Holy shit...  
**  
Kanna: SHUT UP!

_SHUT UP!_

**Kuyoko: ,_,**

**Kuro: Kanna when the hell did you have personality?**

Kanna: WHEN I GOT GLASS SHOVED IN MY #& KNEE GENIUS!

_Wow cry more. Just pull it out and put a barney bandaid on it. Your like 10._

Kanna: SHUT UP #& I'LL KILL YOUR &# #&!!!!

_With what? Emo poetry? You broke your mirror. Thats your only weapon. WAS your only weapon. How sad is that? 'Fear me! I have a mirror!'_

Kanna: STOP MOCKING ME!!!!!!

_OW!_

**Kuro: What?**  
_  
SHE JUST THREW A SHARD OF GLASS AT ME! OOOW &# MY FACE!  
_  
Kanna: OH JUST PUT A BANDAID ON IT YA &#!  
_  
I'M GOING TO GRIND SALT AND POOR LEMON JUICE ON YOUR CUT YOU LITTLE ALBINO #&!_

**Kuyoko: Wow we never even got a single interview question in.**

**Kuro: Well &# hit the fan almost immideaitly.**

**Kuyoko: This is going nowhere.**

Kanna: STUPID FLAT CHESTED #&!

_FLAT CHESTED? YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE ME! AND YOUR 10! THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY #& SENSE YOU #&!_

Kanna: I...uuhh... whaa....

_What's your problem albino #&?_

Kanna: I think I've lost too much blood....  
_  
Don't you lose enough of that cutting yourself emo?_

Kanna: Shut... the... uuhh....

(Without warning a huge black dragon about 100 times bigger then Kanna landed right infront of her.)

Kanna: Uuuh...... &#...

**Kuro: Huh, looks like it traced the scent of you blood.**

Kanna: &#!!!!!!!!!!!

(The dragon was about to eat her but....)

JustLovely: WAIT!

Kanna: ?

Dragon: ? (jaws basically closing on Kanna)

**Kuro: ?**

_?_

**Kuyoko: ?**  
_  
_(JustLoveley then pushed the dragon aside for a minute and punched Kanna in the stomach.)

JustLovley: HAH. Take that Albino emo &#! Random Black dragon, you may continue.

**Kuro: Well you did say a reviewer would appear in here.**  
**  
Kuyoko: The best you could do is have them punch Kanna in the stomach? You got to kidnap Ayame. Lord knows what you did with her.****Kuro: Yeah best not to bring that up. But who doesn't want to punch Kanna in the stomach?**

**Kuyoko: This is true.**

Kanna: Wai.. #&!! [dragon eats Kanna]

**Kuro: Ah well shes gone.**  
_  
GOOD RIDENCE. Well anyway, now you know your star!_

**Kuro: No. We most definetly did not.**


	26. Final!

(Please note that _italicized_ and underlined is the Narrator, **bold** is me whenever I want to talk, **bold** and **underlined** is the cussword-cutter-outter person, and everything else is just underlined.)  
((((NOTE: Sorry, guys! The underline thing isn't really working for me... FanFiction is being a &#! So if certain people arn't underlined... you know why. I'm sure you can tell who's who though! Thanks!))))

**Know Your Stars!**

_What the &#? Why are we here? We don't have a person to stalk!_

**Kuyoko: Well... We ran out of people to stalk. I mean, sure there were other characters, but they had no personality to make fun of, soooo... this is the end of Know Your Stars for Inuyasha.**

_But... but..._

Mika-chan: NUUUUUUU!!!! I didn't get to harrass anybody!!!! -drops the flamethrower-

**Kuro: YOU HAD A &# FLAMETHROWER?!?!**

Mika-chan - Yeah... -sigh- but I can't use it NOW... 

_Who were you gonna use it on?_

Mika-chan: Kanna... Or Kuyoko, if she didn't put me in a chapter.

**Kuyoko: Which is why you're here right now! :D**

**Kuro: Ok, well... This isn't gonna be a very long thing, is-**

_THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!_

**Kuyoko: -Giggles-**

Mika-chan: Pffffffft

**Kuro: ..... Such kids...**

_Hey! That's Miss Kid to you!!_

**Kuro: ...**

Mika-chan: -Walks off and randomly sets fire to a random character that wasn't interviewed-

_Well, then. Now, THAT'S what I'm talkin bout! _

**Kuyoko: Are you happy, now?**

Mika-chan: -Walks back- Very much, so.

**Kuro: Soooo... Why are we still here?**

**Kuyoko: I don't know... to let everyone who watched know that this is the end of stalking the Inuyasha group.**

_Maaaaaan! I had so much fun! ... Who're we gonna stalk next?_

**Kuyoko: I was thinking the Fatal Frame people.**

_OH EM to the freaking HOMIE GEE!! Are you cereal!?_

**Kuyoko: Why, yes. I'm Fruit Loops! :D**

**Kuro: -Chuckles-**

_Right... So we're gonna do Fatal Frame peeps next?_

**Kuyoko: -Nods-**

_Awesome sauce! Well... goodbye Inuyasha woorrrlllddd! And thank God! We actually get toilet paper now... I hated using the leaves..._

God: You're quite welcome!

_Would you go away!?_

God: Awww... sad face

_So.... I guess we'll see you lovely reviewers over in Fatal Frame land! Bye byezz!_


End file.
